


Again!?

by MissMina1385



Category: OC - Fandom, independent - Fandom
Genre: Burglary, Dog - Freeform, Multi, Police, Robot, knife, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMina1385/pseuds/MissMina1385
Summary: Yet another break in at Mina's Antebellum mansion, with the usual outcome





	Again!?

Once again the perimeter sensors were going off. She looked over, seeing yet another would be burglar in all black trying to sneak in. She was in bed, two of her dogs sleeping soundly there as well. Being a bot did have a few advantages, one of them being having multiple computer chips in your head. The perimeter alarms had already sent a message to the police, so she took the time to at least pull a robe over herself, and wake Anubis, the black giant Schnauzer. One growl from him usually sent people running anyway.

She could already hear the noise of the intruder before she even got down to the kitchen. That was where most of the incidents happened, as the doggie door to let the dogs out also let desperate skinny people in.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” she asked, in an 'I'm tired of this crap' kind of voice. The young man let out a squeal, whirling around and clutching the chef's knife he'd pulled from the block on the island tightly to his chest.

“Anubis...” she said, letting him know he was to just step forward and growl once. He did, and just as expected the young man squealed again and backed himself right into the massive kitchen table.

“Why do you people keep coming? Haven't you figured out this doesn't work? How many times is my address written up in the public records column in the paper for attempted burglary? Are you all insane? You keep doing the same thing expecting a different result, one which you never get.”

She stepped closer, crossing her arms under her bosom. “I am a bot. How do you think I work? Or did it not register to you that I am a machine, with super human senses. I can hear you before the perimeter alarms even go off. I had the police contacted before I even left the bedroom. I had your face scanned to see just what kind of criminal you are as I was coming down the stairs. I run your name through every database the police use, and a few more. I know more about you than you do before I even get into my own kitchen. So why the hell do you people think you can get away with any of this!?”

She huffed a sigh, and laid a hand on Anubis' collar. This young man looked more surprised and guilty than any kind of violent, but Anubis did have a habit of seeing people wielding knives as threats. “Set the knife on the table now, before the police get here, and things will go better for you,” she said, turning toward the mug cabinet. “The police will be here shortly.”

She made the young man a cup of coffee, both for more fingerprints, and to give him something to do while they waited. No matter how irritated she was about the incident, she was still too good and kind to not at least offer small comforts, like a cup of coffee on a cold night. He began to tell his tale, the all too familiar young person born into poverty, trying so hard to get out, getting a good job only to have disaster strike. Usually it was a death in the family, and it was no different in this case. He'd just finished when Sergeant Greene knocked softly on the kitchen door, not bothering with the front since judging by the lights on they were in the kitchen. She opened the door, sipping her own mug of tea while they arrested the young man. She'd not press charges, he'd admitted once he got in he couldn't bring himself to take anything. A search proved he hadn't taken anything, and all he'd really needed was someone to listen to him. 

It may have been strange to everyone else, but Mina always found a way to help. To her it was the catching flies thing. When someone comes to you desperate for help, then give it to them. But don't just hand them money. Listen to their story and give them what they really need. Show them respect and kindness, and they will remember that a lot better than giving them a cold shoulder. People she helped would talk to others, telling of her kindness. That kind of word of mouth was far more useful than earning the reputation of being cruel and unforgiving. And usually all they needed was a couple months' rent, help affording a surprise and very expensive prescription for their child/parent, maybe they simply needed transportation, like bus or subway fare. But listening and targeting your help to their needs earned you a much better reputation. And besides, what they needed most didn't cost her anything but some sleep: someone to listen.


End file.
